Entenmann's
by Son of Sam
Summary: Shego makes a trip to Smarty Mart to stock up on her favorite snack...


Shego usually would never be caught dead in a Middleton super market. Let alone Smarty Mart. But she could not help it…this was the only place that had what she was looking for. Usually she would just go to somewhere small, like the little market a block away from her apartment. But the small store didn't have what she needed. So in her sweat pants, tank top, and her hair uncharacteristically tied up in a high ponytail, Shego made for the junk food aisle with unmistakable purpose.

In her haste to snag her favorite snack, she didn't notice a small red head standing at the foot of a large stock ladder situated at the center of the aisle, or the blond boy on top of the ladder stacking bags of off-brand cookies high upon the shelves. In fact, she didn't notice any of these things until she collided with the said red head, sending her flying into the stock ladder. The ladder wobbled, and fell, sending the blond boy flying while she and the girl toppled to the ground next to one another. She heard a girlish scream, and assumed the girl she slammed into was hurt or something. She was surprised to find that the screaming had not come from the girl at all. It was the boy who had fallen from the ladder who was screaming like a mad man, and the girl she had crashed into was none other than Kim Possible.

"Well, I'll be damned." Shego said, surprised, and slightly amused. How odd, this journey for cookies was turning out.

"Shego?"

"You have a really hard head you know that princess? I'll be feeling that knot for a few days." Shego said, rubbing the spot where their heads collided.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, ignoring the comment about her head.

"Buying cookies." She answered simply.

"All the way over here?" Kim asked suspiciously. "And since when do you buy things?" She asked, lowering her eyes.

"Okay, first, ever since the whole Warmonga thing, I was pardoned by every crime fighting organization in the world and I have every right to be here in Smarty Mart. And I buy things when I'm not being paid to steal things." She huffed and crossed her arms, vaguely aware that neither of the three had risen from the floor yet.

"So why come so far to buy cookies. Don't you live like, across town?" Kim asked.

"How do you even know that?" Shego asked, flipping her long ponytail out of her way.

"You know where my house is, don't you?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow. Shego thought for a second, and then shrugged.

"Touché." She said.

"You never answered my question."

"They don't sell Entenmann's products at the grocer by my apartment." She said so low Kim barley heard her. She glared at a smirking Kim and got to her feet.

"Cravings Shego? Its only been a few months since graduation surely you and Drakken couldn't have…" Kim's smirk turned into a goofy grin.

"If only I swung that way…" Shego drawled sarcastically, making Kim's stab at her useless. The red head cocked an eyebrow at the older woman, but said nothing. There was silence for a few moments. Kim's silent eyebrow turned to full on disbelief when she realized that Shego was not joking.

"You aren't serious! You dated Barkin!" Kim exclaimed.

"Uh, Hello. Reverse Polarizer?"

"Additu-" Kim was cut short by Shego's hand.

"Like I was saying, the _Reverse Polarizer_. I was evil, and very gay. Got hit with the Reverse Polarizer, was Good and very straight. Making any sense?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I…we…you were on top of me like…everyday for 4 years!" Kim exclaimed.

"Sorry Kimmie, but you really aren't my type." Shego said, Ignoring Kim's outraged expression.

"Not your type?!??!" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you just like 'Eww..a lesbian touched me, germs!'" Shego asked, slightly amused at Kim's reaction.

Kim once again ignored her.

"Not your type? What do you mean not your type?" Kim asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Where to start…well you're world famous teen hero, I'm world famous evil villainous, and world class thief previously wanted in 11 countries around the world. You're 18, I'm 24. You're from small town, I'm from big city…see where this is going?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kim asked.

"Um…if you're coming onto me…way weird." Shego put her arms up, as if forming a barrier between herself and Kim.

"So not!"

"Riiggghhtt…." Shego said sarcastically.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP FLIRTING AND GET THIS DAMN LADDER OFF OF ME!" Ron's voice came from beneath the pile of cookies.

"Flirting?!??!? Never!" Kim shouted as she threw the ladder off of Ron, with a little difficulty. He sat up, checking himself for bruises and things of the sort.

"Come on Kim, stop BSin'. Shego's hot…I don't blame ya.." Ron said, standing up fully, and coming to stand near the two.

"Tell you what princess. Buy my cookies and you got yourself a chance to prove that you are my type."

Kim looked from Ron, to Shego, then back to Ron, who sent her a thumbs up, and a very 'kool aid' smile. Kim sighed, and looked shyly at the woman in front of her.

"…How many are you getting?"


End file.
